Maraudeurs en folie
by albane31100
Summary: COUPLE JAMES et LILY Dernières années pour les maraudeurs. Entres amitié,solidarité,engueulades,flirt et amours cette années promet d'être remplis en émotions... Viens lire et je te donne MARS ou un BOUNTY !
1. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas pareil pour la plupart des lieus utilisés... C'est ma 1ère fic soyez gentil Bon je crois que le résumé résume assez bien l'histoire je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura sa sera selon mon envie...Les textes mis entre ... représentent les pensées d'un personnage.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C****hapitre 1: Retrouvailles...**

**_Poudlard_**

**_Lily Evans, _**_j'ai l'honneur vous annoncer votre nomination au poste de préfète en chef. Le restes des informations _

_vous seront divulguées le jour de la rentrée._

**_Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore._**

**_  
_**

Lily Evans venait d'être nommé préfète elle attendait cela depuis des années.J'espère que l'autre préfet sera sympa tant qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide que Potter! Tiens il m'a envoyé aucune lettre ces vacances, il a enfin murît...

**A des Kilomètres de là.**

-Debout Cornedrue!  
-Argh Sirius t'es malade elle est glacé!  
-Désolé mon chou mais c'était le seul moyen de te sortir de ton lit. Au faites il y a une lettre pour toi.  
-De Lily? Dit James pleins d'espoirs.  
-Presque, de Dumbledore répondit Sirius amusé.

James l'ouvrit...  
-Décidément Dumbledore est réellement devenu fou.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Je suis préfet en chef!  
-Il devait avoir bu le jour ou il a pensait a toi, il a du te confondre avec Evans...  
-Tu crois que c'est qui l'autre?  
-Servilus?  
-Ah plutôt mourir, ou démissionner...  
-Jamesichou tu va être préfet avec le graisseux un parfait petit couple!  
Et de là s'engagea une bataille de coussins.

Une semaine plus tard des centaines d'élèves se dirigeaient vers le train. Les maraudeurs qui étaient composés de James,Sirius,Rémus et Peter s'était installé dans un compartiment. Un groupe de filles fit son entrée et salua les maraudeurs sauf l'une d'entres elles qui ignora l'un d'entres eux.  
-Alors Rebecca, c'est vacances en Australie?  
-Formidable Rémus, mais bon vous commenciez a me manquer...  
James et Sirius parlaient quidditch, Peter était sortit du compartiment à la recherche du charriots a friandises et  
Rémus parlait à Rebecca, Lily et Eva.  
-Et toi Rémus demanda Lily.  
-J'ai passé un mois chez James et un mois avec ma famille. Enfaite j'ai passé un premier mois mouvementé et un deuxième reposant.  
-J'imagine...  
Peter entra dans le compartiment.  
-Réunion des préfets à l'avant du train!  
-Peter tu peut pas essayer de ne pas parler la bouche pleine!  
-Depuis quand Sirius est-tu préoccupé par les bonnes manières?  
-Depuis toujours mademoiselle Eva.  
Lily se leva suivit de James.  
-Tu peut éviter de me suivre Potter.  
-Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, tu vas dans la même direction que moi c'est tout.  
-Et je peut savoir ou tu va?  
-A cette foutus réunion!  
-Quoi? Non, ne me dit pas que...  
-Et si je suis préfet en chef, et toi ou tu vas ?  
-Espèce d'idiot , je suis préfète en chef! Merlin pourquoi toi?

James n'en revenait pas il allait passer toute l'année en compagnie de sa tendre Lily à moins qu'elle ne le tue  
avant. James entra dans le wagon et s'assit en bout de table, Lily commença à expliquer tous les passages du  
règlement, quand elle fut coupé par la chute de James.  
-Au lieu de dormir sur ta chaise, écoute tu en as bien besoin!  
-Je connais ce règlement par coeur!  
-A force de l'avoir copier?!  
James sourit.  
-Irrécupérable il y a erreur tu ne peut pas être préfet.  
Les autres préfets assis autour de la table observaient la scène avec amusement.  
-Bon les gosse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de vous bassiner avec le règlement. Lily y arrivera très bien sans  
mon aide.

James s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Lily attrapa sa manche et le poussa brusquement sur sa chaise.  
-Sache que sa m'amuse pas du tout d'être avec toi mais j'y suis obligé, alors ne rends pas les choses plus  
difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà Potter!  
-Zen Lily respire. Je me tiendrais à carreau.  
Lily trouva son comportement dès plus étrange, depuis quand est-ce que Potter écoutait.  
-Bon les gosse, j'ai promis à cette charmante demoiselle que je serais sage, alors on va faire vite! Vous deux vous surveillerez les compartiments du 2ème wagons, vous celui du 3ème ainsi de suite.  
Lily n'en revenait pas James savait être sérieux.  
-C'est bon je peux partir maintenant?  
-Euh.. Oui! Son comportement la troublé.  
Ils partirent tous les deux sans un mot pour rejoindre leurs amis.  
-J-A-M-E-S j'ai crut que t'étais mort, quand j'ai su qui était le second préfet.  
Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le calme.  
-Bon les mecs sortaient ont dois mettre nos robes de sorciers.  
-Je peux t'aider Lily,lança James avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus.  
Pour une fois Lily décida de jouer le jeu, elle s'assit sur les genoux de James de façon à ce que leurs visages  
soit proches, elle murmura.  
-J'allai justement te le proposer, on va dans le wagon des préfets? Elle tira James qui était toujours bouche bée par l'audace de Lily et le poussa à l'extérieur du compartiment, elle réussi à lui murmurer "idiot" à l'oreille avant de l'expulser du compartiment...  
Mais James savait que cette fois elle ne l'avait pas dit méchamment.  
-Ben dis donc James qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Lily?  
-J'en sais rien Rémus, mais je peut te dire une chose, j'aime ça...

**A l'intérieur du compartiment.**

-Euh... Tu peut nous expliquer.  
-Y'a rien a expliquer.  
-Ah bon depuis quand tu parle à James sans lui hurler dessus et surtout depuis quand tu flirte avec lui?!  
-Eva tu te fais des idées c'était pour le mettre dehors.  
-Oui c'est...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car la cloche du train venait de sonner annonçant l'arrivée du train a Poudlard.

**Dans la grande salle.**

-Ah c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à mourir de faim.  
-Tu meurs tout le temps de faim Peter, même après être sortis de table tu as faim...  
Les maraudeurs et les filles rigolèrent, après avoir finis de manger, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salle commune respectives. Tous sauf Lily et James qui devaient aller voir Dumbledore. Durant le chemin James fixait Lily avec intensité.  
-Arrête!  
-Arrête quoi?  
-Arrête de me fixer!  
-Et depuis quand il y a écrit dans le règlement de Poudlard qu'il est strictement interdit de fixer Lily Evans.  
-Idiot  
-On dirait que tu es a court d'inspiration pour les insultes...  
-Glace aux citrons.  
-Quoi? Tu délire Lily...  
La gargouille se déplaça pour laisser la place a un escalier en colimaçon qui menait tout droit dans le bureau du directeur.  
-Entrez,entrez...  
James tira la chaise pour que Lily puisse s'asseoir, et il s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté.  
-Et bien James quel gentleman je reconnait bien la l'éducation de votre père...  
Lily fit comme si de rien n'était, elle n'était tout de même pas la pour entendre Dumbledore  
complimenter Potter.  
-Bref nous sommes réunis pour parler du bal d'halloween, je souhaiterais que vous l'organisiez tout les deux.

Ils sortirent du bureau, l'un fatigué, l'autre heureuse.  
-Il me tarde de tout organiser on verra demain à la bibliothèque pour le décor.  
-Tu te rend compte que c'est dans au moins 2 mois.  
-Plus vite se serait fait et plus j'aurais de temps pour étudier.  
-Lily tu es folle, tu devrais t'amuser un peu..  
-Je m'amuse tout le temps.  
-Bon tant pis tu l'aura voulu.  
James tira Lily par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au cuisines. Il demanda aux elfes plusieurs sorte de gâteau et ils allèrent s'installer à une table.  
-Tu es fous, tu viens souvent ici?  
-Mr Potter je vous ai mis votre gâteau favori.  
-Merci, mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler James...  
-Ok il connait ton gâteau, tu viens tous les jours ou quoi?!  
-Chut profite...  
-Tu veut que je m'empiffre!  
-Même énorme tu serais fabuleuse.  
-Potter!  
-Oui.  
-Mange et arrête de dire des conneries!  
A la fin de leurs festins ils allèrent tous deux vers la salle commune lorsque James aperçu MissTeigne suivit de près par Rusard.  
-Vite suis moi!  
Comment à t-il put m'embarquer là dedans, remarque c'est excitant.  
James entra par une porte, il tira Lily vers lui. Il s'agissait en faite d'un placard à balai plutôt étroit. Lily pouvait sentir le corps musclé de James.  
-Ou on est?  
-Dans un placard.  
-Ah bon Potter, je suis pas stupide!  
-Bah tu demande je répond...  
-Oh tais-toi!  
-Non toi-tais toi.  
-Quoi d'abords je fais ce que...  
La main de James vint recouvrir sa bouche, on pouvait entendre la voix de Rusrad et ses bruits de pas.

Après que Rusard fut éloigné James n'ayant toujours pas retiré sa main Lily la lui mordit.  
-Aie mais t'es folle, t'as pas assez mangé ou quoi?!  
-j'arrive plus a respirer!  
-Bon allez on peut sortir il est parti.  
-Pas trop tôt!

James souffla un "Bonne nuit" à Lily et alla se coucher lorsque Lily fut sûr que James soit partis elle murmura "bonne nuit James"

**1er chapitre terminé voila laissez vos impressions pour savoir si je peut continuer...**


	2. Pour un flirt avec toi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas pareil pour la plupart des lieus utilisés... C'est ma 1ère fic soyez gentil Bon je crois que le résumé résume assez bien l'histoire je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura sa sera selon mon envie...Les textes mis entre ... représentent les pensées d'un personnage.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapitre 2:Pour un flirt avec toi..**.

Le lendemain matin Sirius décida de bien commencer l'année en réveillant James avec un seau d'eau froide.James courut après Sirius dans toute la salle commune, lorsqu'il tomba sur le groupe Lily, Eva, Rebecca il les salua et était amusé car elle rougissait à vue d'oeil.-Alors Lily ce que tu vois te plait?  
-Amos est aussi musclé que toi... Lily était sorti avec Amos durant sa sixième année mais elle avait rompu car il était devenu trop envahissant.  
James était seulement en boxer noir ce qui avait pour but de troubler la majorité des filles se trouvant à proximités.  
-Dis moi Lily je te trouble? Demanda James en se rapprochant dangereusement de la concernée.  
-La seule chose qui me trouble chez toi est ton idiotie.  
James pris Lily dans ses bras, elle essaya de se débattre mais en vain, il l'emmena dans un coin désert de la salle commune et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
-J'avais oublié de te dire "Bonjour" dit-il en partant vers son dortoir.  
Lily déposa sa main sur sa joue Pourquoi j'ai frissonné, James Potter tu vas me le payer Pensa Lily avec amusement.

Après avoir déjeuner dans la grande salle James remonta dans la salle commune, elle était vide Sirius et Rémus était avec Eva et Rebacca et Peter n'avait pas encore finis de manger. Il s'allongea sur le canapé lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Lily avait eu la brillante idée de mettre une mini-jupe avec un débardeur qui laissé apercevoir ses formes généreuses. Lily s'allongea sur James et murmura à son oreille:  
-Dis moi Potter je te trouble?  
James n'arrivait toujours pas a prononcer un mot...  
Les rôles s'inversent... Quoi non je suis folle Potter ne m'a jamais troublé!  
Lily embrassa la joue de James et dit en partant vers son dortoir:  
-J'avais moi aussi oublié de te dire "Bonjour".

Après s'être changé Lily afficha leurs emploie du temps dans la salle commune.  
-Super! Premier et Deuxième cour avec les Serpentards.  
-Potter, tu peut pas arrêter tes gamineries?!  
-Mais c'est eux...  
-J'en étais sûr, tu ne peut pas t'empêcher de les emmerder pendant au moins 3 jours.  
-Ah on dirait qu'on parle défit ici! Dit (CRIA) Sirius au bras d'une nouvelle conquête.  
-3 jours pff facile Lily, je tiens le pari.  
-Ok!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par "emmerder", j'ai quand même le droit à une ou deux petites blagues?  
-Non! Tu devras les ignorer...  
-Pas de problèmes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a en jeu?  
-Si je gagne et je vais gagner, tu devras m'accompagner 2h par jours pendant 2 semaines à la bibliothèques pour préparer le bal.  
-Pas de problèmes comme tu va perdre! Et si tu perds tu devras resté collé a moi pendant 3 jours jusqu'au 12ème coup de minuit.  
-Non!  
-On a peur de perdre Evans?  
-Peur de ta gueule Ouai! Tu vas perdre.  
-Je paris 20 mornilles que Lily va gagner.  
-Merci pour le soutien Sirius.  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime James...  
-Le pari commence demain Lily-Jolie.  
-Ok, James-Crétin!

**Salle de classe.**

James et Sirius arrivèrent en retard pour leurs premier cours avec les Serpentards. Le professeur les plaça par groupe de deux: Lily avec James, Eva avec Sirius et Rémus avec Rebecca [j'oublie Peter non il est dans les cuisines occupé a manger.  
-Ils on vraiment décider de me coller avec toi cette année!  
-Et encore c'est rien à côté de ce que tu va subir pendant les 3jours de bonheur que je vais gagner.  
-Tu vas perdre!  
-Gagné!  
-Perdre!  
-Gagné!  
-Miss Evans Mr Potter 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor... Non Evans n'étranglait pas votre partenaire! Dehors tout les deux!!  
-Tu veut ma mort, dit James à bout de souffle!  
-Tu veut m'ont renvoi, dit Lily rouge de colère!  
-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais ils nous reste 40 minutes il va falloir s'occuper...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par "s'occuper"?  
-Dans mon lit ou dans le tient c'est toi qui voit?  
-Dans le tient!  
-Quoi?  
-Voila que des paroles en l'air...  
-Non  
-Si  
-Non  
-On va dans ton lit alor?  
-Ma tendre Lily, le jour ou tu viendras dans mon lit c'est que tu en mourras d'envie.  
-Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie, là maintenant, tout de suite!  
James fut troublé par cette réponse et préféra sourire au lieu de répondre...  
-Bon parle moi de toi!  
-Tu sais ma douce, ma vie est plutôt inintéressante.  
-Ouai tu te tape une fille tout les soirs, tu as des potes géniaux et tu m'a moi. Ta vie est totalement inintéressante...  
-Oh pas une tout les soirs, regarde hier soir j'étais occupé avec toi...  
La fin du cour sonna et les élèves sortirent pour ce diriger dans la salle de divination...  
-Tu viens pas Lily?  
-Tu as crus que j'avais pris divination, j'ai préférer "Histoire de la magie"...  
-Ah merlin! Mort à "L'histoire de la magie" qui m'éloigne de toi...  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu était idiot?  
-Oui  
-Est bah alors essaye de te rendre intelligent et pour ça il faut que tu aille en cour.

Pendant le cour de divination James avait décoré tout un parchemin de "Lily Potter"... A la fin du cour James se précipita dehors pour partir à la recherche de Lily.Mais c'est elle qui le trouva en premier.  
-Alors Potter on me cherche?  
-Peut-être...  
-Sûr...  
-C'était pour te dire que j'ai trouvé une salle aménagé spécialement pour ces 3 jours que nous allons passer ensemble...  
-Tu va perdre!  
-Oui, oui on verra ma douce...  
-Viens avec moi!  
-Ou ça?  
-Dans mon lit idiot!  
-Quoi?!  
-A la bibliothèque... Ce que tu peut être... Bon bref VIENS!  
-Oh non! Tout sauf ça!  
-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide?  
-Ok, ok mais en échange tu m'appelle "James" ou "L'amour de ma vie" ou "L'élu de mon coeur"...  
-James ça fera l'affaire!  
-A vos ordres princesse!

**Dans la salle commune.**

-Dit Sirius tu crois qu'on devrait leurs dire?  
-Oui ya pas de mal regarde James et Lily.  
-Et puis merde ta raison, j'en ai marre, je t'aime moi, je veut plus me cacher!  
-Je t'aime aussi Eva...

Les 2 amoureux s'en allèrent vers le dortoir des garçons pour y sortir une heure après main dans la main.

**A la bibliothèque.**

-James.  
-...  
-JAMES!  
-...  
-J-A-M-E-S!  
-Oui quoi!!  
-Merci de m'avoir aidé!  
-A ton service Lily.  
-C'était ironique!  
-Ah...  
-Bon on ou plutôt J'AI finis avec la déco y manque plus que la musique...  
-Je m'occupe de ça, comme ça tu pourras te reposer.  
-Ah euh... Merci James.  
Mon nom sonne tellement bien dans bouche

Tout deux montèrent dans la salle commune au même moment Eva et Sirius s'enlaçaient amoureusement.  
-Tu peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe Sirius?  
-James, Lily ca va ?  
-Vous sortez ensembles, Lily ils sortent ensembles!  
-j'ai vus James, je suis à côté de toi...  
-Bon je vais me coucher la bibliothèque c'est fatiguant!  
-Ouai surtout quand on a fait que dormir sur la table.  
-Bonne nuit Lily.  
-Change pas de sujet fainéant!  
-Fais de beau rêve, avec moi dedans.  
-Et en plus il ronflé!  
-Tu me raconteras ton rêve demain...  
-Euh... Vous êtes dur a suivre allé DODO!  
-Bonne nuit mon chéri.  
Sirius embrassa Eva...  
-Beurk Sirius on va mettre de nouvelles règles de vie. Pas de démonstration d'affection devant moi!  
-Tu peut parler James, te voir flirter avec Lily constamment sa devient soulant .  
-Bonne nuit!  
-Ta vus Sirius cette idiot change toujours de sujet.  
-Lily demain le pari commence, pendant 3 jours je serais tout sage mais les 3 jours que je vais gagné je sens que je vais bien en profiter...  
-Allez tait-toi et va te coucher!  
-Bonne nuit...

Et ils montèrent tout les 4 se coucher...

**Chapitre 2 terminé...J'écris cette histoire au fur et à mesure mais le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt! Lecteurs a vos CLAVIERS pour dire ce que vous en pensez...**


	3. Le pari partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas pareil pour la plupart des lieus utilisés... C'est ma 1ère fic soyez gentil Bon je crois que le résumé résume assez bien l'histoire je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura sa sera selon mon envie...Les textes mis entre ... représentent les pensées d'un personnage.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3: Le pari (partie 1).**

**Le dortoir. **

James était dans son lit lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.  
-Sirius!  
-Non c'est Lily...  
-Ah bon, t'es aussi lourde que lui!  
-...  
-Lily je rigole.  
-...  
-Ma douce et tendre Lily, je plaisantait, tu es si légère que je t'ai à peine senti arriver. Dit James avec un ton plein d'ironie.  
-Alors prêt à perdre!  
-Quoi?  
-Tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment idiot?  
-Toujours aussi gentille le matin...  
-C'est aujourd'hui le pari!  
-C'est pour ca que tu m'a réveillé!  
-Tu va être en retards en potion!  
-Tu te soucie de moi, c'est mignon...  
-Alors là pas du tout, mais je veut absolument être là quand tu va perdre ce stupide pari!  
-Tu va quand même pas me suivre partout.  
-Si, j'y compte bien!  
-Comme tu veut...  
James prit Lily dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, il la déposa dans sa douche est s'enferma dedans avec elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!  
-Ben tu as dit que tu allé me suivre partout... Tu veut bien me frotter le dos?  
Tu veut jouer à ca Potter, on va voir lequel de nous deux va être troublé en premier...  
-Avec plaisir, enlève ton T-Shirt.  
-Tu vas vraiment le faire?  
-Oui pourquoi?  
-Euh... Tu dois enlever tes fringues, à moins que tu veuille sortir trempé.  
-Tu as raison.  
James n'en revenait pas Lily était dans sa douche, lui en boxer, elle en sous-vêtements. Sa gêne et son excitation commençait à apparaitre.  
-James retourne toi que je te frotte le dos.  
-Enfaite tu sais quoi, je préfère prendre ma douche seul.  
-Ah bon et pourquoi?  
-Je... Comme ca, on la prendra ensemble une autre fois...  
-Ok, bon bah alors je vais te laisser!  
Gagné, c'est tellement facile de déstabiliser un mec  
Elle se rhabilla et sorti pour aller vers la salle de potions. 

**En salle de Potions.**

Parfait Potter est à côté de Malfoy  
James s'éloigna le plus loin possible du Serpentard et passa le cour à l'ignorer.  
-Alors Potty, tu me parle plus.  
-...  
-Oh tu me fais la tête...  
-...  
-Faut pas bouder Potty!  
-... Zen James, ZEN pense a Lily, oui oh ce matin c'était chaud, elle à vraiment changé cette année.  
-Répond traitre à ton sang!  
-...  
-Tu va voir vermine!  
James sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite Calme toi, ignore le. Tu te vengeras dans 3 jours!

La cloche sonna la fin du cour et James se dirigea vers Lily.  
-Alors ma belle, 1er cour et tout c'est bien passé!  
-Ca va pas durer...  
-Tu veut vraiment que je m'embrouille avec les Serpentard?  
-Pour une fois, OUI!  
-Oh qui êtes vous, qu'avez vous fait de la Lily que je connait?  
-Idiot!  
-Attend moi!  
-Tu es trop lent pour moi Potter!  
James se plaça en face d'elle.  
-Appelle moi James, s'il te plait.  
-Vraiment trop lent James.

**Dans le parc.**

Ils arrivèrent en courant dans le parc et s'allongèrent sous un arbre ou Peter, Sirius et Eva discutait.  
-Ou sont Mumus et Rebecca?  
-Ensemble.  
-Ensemble??  
-Oui je l'ai ai surpris tout a l'heure main dans la main, mais faite comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant.  
-Tu vois Lily, il ne reste plus que nous a caser... Sors avec moi.  
-Il reste Peter aussi!  
-Tu veut sortir avec Peter?? James paraissait inquiet tout d'un coup!  
-Non avec le calamar géant.  
-Ah ouai!  
-Ouai!  
-Tu va pouvoir me remercier alors.  
-Et pourquoi ca?  
-Parce que je vais t'emmener le rejoindre.  
Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de réagir, elle était dans les bras de James au bord du lac.  
-Potter!  
-James!  
-James si tu fait ca, je te jure que...  
-Serait-ce des menaces Miss Evans?  
-Oui!  
-Je ne trouve pas cela très jolie dans votre si jolie bouche.  
-Lâche moi!  
-Tu es sur?  
-Lâche moi!!  
-A vos ordres.  
Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle se trouvait au dessus du lac.  
-Non James ne...  
Trop tard James l'avait déjà lâché. Elle se retrouva dans l'eau.  
-Je pourrais être le témoin pour ton mariage avec la calamar géant!  
-Oh Potter! Elle lui courut après si vite que James préféra sauter à l'eau pour ne pas qu'elle l'attrape, mais Lily sauta sur lui et le coula!  
-Tu es folle...  
-Non!  
-J'avais plus d'air!  
-Temps mieux!  
-Quoi?  
-TEMPS MIEUX!  
James la coula à son tour mais il la laissa remonter à la surface seulement quelques secondes après. Il avait trop peur de lui faire du mal...

Les tourtereaux, la nuit va tomber nous on rentre!  
-On arrive...  
-Sirius je m'appelle Lily et non pas je sais pas quoi!  
-Tourtereaux!  
-Merci Eva pas besoin de me le rappeler.  
-Ma Lily plus que 2 jour.  
-Tait-toi ta voix m'exaspère!  
-Oh d'accord bah c'est tout!  
James marcha plus vite pour dépasser le groupe.**10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0...**  
-James...  
Il s'arrêta, il rigolait intérieurement  
-...  
-James c'était pas méchant.  
-...  
-Je suis désolé...  
-Mouai bof t'es excuses, je m'attendais à mieux...  
-Quoi, t'avais prévus que je vienne?  
-oui, mais j'éspérer quelque chose de plus rythmique,poétique,romantique...  
-Arrête avec tes rimes!  
-Tu peut parler, tu es même pas capable de faire d'aussi belles rimes que moi et de t'excuser convenablement!  
-Bonne nuit!  
-Viens dormir avec moi.  
-Demain...  
c'est vrai!  
-Non!  
-Lily tu es vraiment méchante!  
-C'est pour ca que tu m'aime!  
-Tu peut pas t'imaginer à quel point...  
La phrase de James avait stoppé la conversation, et avait était remplacé par un gros malaise.  
-Bon je vais allé me coucher **DANS MON LIT**!  
-Ouai.  
-Euh... A demain alors.  
-Ouai.  
James monta d'un pas lent il était triste, il attendait un réponse à sa sorte de déclaration mais il n'avait eu qu'une simple excuse pour couper court à leur conversation. Il 'endormi pleins de pensées en tête...

**Fin du chapitre 3 la 4 surement demain! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	4. Le pari partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas pareil pour la plupart des lieus utilisés... C'est ma 1ère fic soyez gentil Bon je crois que le résumé résume assez bien l'histoire je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura sa sera selon mon envie...Les textes mis entre ... représentent les pensées d'un personnage.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapitre 4: Le pari (partie2).**

James se réveilla tôt ce matin, dans le dortoir il manquait Rémus.  
6h je paris que Rémus est avec Rebecca...  
Il descendit prendre son déjeuner 1heure plus tard, Lily le rejoint.  
-Encore deux jours Potter!  
-Oui merci j'ai bien dormi, c'est gentil de le demander et toi bien dormis?  
-Je m'en fous de ta vie Potter!  
-Toujours aussi méchante le matin, et puis appelle moi James!  
-Je fais ce que je veut.Ok?!!  
-T'es énervé, tu as mal dormis, explique moi, tu te lève tu m'agresse?  
-Ouai c'est ca,c'est moi qui suis énervée Potter...  
-Bon tu sais quoi, je vais me doucher, tu me parlera quand tu seras de bonne humeur.  
Et James monta fous de rage dans sa salle commune.  
Elle est bizarre, un jour elle est super sympa et le lendemain sans aucune explications elle se met a m'engueuler.  
Je repense encore à ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir...

**[Flashback**

-Bonne nuit!  
-Viens dormir avec moi.  
-Demain...  
-C'est vrai!  
-Non!  
-Lily tu es vraiment méchante!  
-C'est pour ca que tu m'aime!  
-Tu peut pas t'imaginer à quel point...  
La phrase de James avait stoppé la conversation, et avait était remplacé par un gros malaise.  
-Bon je vais allé me coucher DANS MON LIT!  
-Ouai.  
-Euh... A demain alors.  
-Ouai.

**[Fin du Flashback**

Je dois m'éloigner de lui, je ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de James Potter!  
-Tu ne peut pas, ou tu ne veut pas?  
Lily avait pensé à voix haute et voila il fallait qu'elle trouve une bonne excuse maintenant.  
-Ah salut Eva, je ne t'avais pas vus. Minable Lily essaye pas de changer de sujet  
-Alors?  
-Alors quoi?Bien fait l'innocente...  
-Tu ne peut pas, ou tu ne veut pas sortir avec James?  
-Je le hait!  
-Ca se voit...  
-Bon je ne le hait pas, mais je ne l'aime pas...  
-Lily tu sais que tu ment très mal, tu l'aime.  
-Je ne peut pas l'aimer!  
-Et je peut savoir pourquoi?  
-Moi Lily Evans sortir avec James Potter c'est irréel!  
-Vous allez bien ensemble!  
-On s'engueule tous les jours, il est arrogant,vaniteuxadorable,drôle,attentionné,incroyablement beau  
-Tu te ment à toi même, bon je vais voir l'entrainement de quidditch tu viens, il y aura James...  
-Rémus il est là bas?  
-Oui.  
-Bon je viens alors!  
-Ne cherche pas d'excuses pour voir James...  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

**Terrain de Quidditch.**

Lily et Eva s'installèrent dans les tribunes près de Rémus et Rebecca [Peter et mort? Non! Oh dommage... On va dire qu'il est encore en train de manger )

-Vous sortez ensemble?  
-Bonjour...  
-Vous sortez ensemble?  
-Bah ca va et toi?  
-Vous...  
-Oui!  
-Enfin!  
-Oh tu peut parler Lily quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à sortir avec James?  
-Jamais Rebecca!

Lily regardait le terrain.Elle voyait bien que James évitait son regard depuis ce matin, elle irait s'excuser à la fin de l'entrainement...  
-C'était du bon boulot le gars, Serdaigle n'a qu'à bien se tenir! Sirius alla saluer sa petite amie. James salua le groupe tout en évitant soigneusement Lily.  
-On peut m'expliquer?!  
-Ouai c'est vrai qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux?  
-Demande à Evans...A moins qu'elle soit de trop mauvais humeur pour te répondre!  
-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur! Et voila il m'en veut vraiment il m'a appeler Evans  
-T'es lunatique alors?!  
-Non!  
-Ah Ok! Ya qu'avec moi que tu change de comportement toutes les 5 minutes!  
-C'est bon j'allais venir m'excuser pour ce matin.  
-C'est vrai?  
-Oui!  
-Et pourquoi tu t'excuserais?  
-Non mais je rêve je te dit que je vais m'excuser et tu veut savoir pourquoi faut vraiment que tu apprennes à la fermer! Voila je suis désolé James j'aurais pas du t'envoyer bouler comme je l'ai fais...  
-J'accepte tes excuses à une condition?  
-...  
-Je veut un bisou... Voyant le regard noir de Lily il s'empressa d'ajouter, SUR LA JOUE!  
-On verra ce soir avant d'aller te coucher...

Les garçons partirent en directions des vestiaires pour aller se changer...Les filles allèrent faire un tour dans le parc pour discuter.

**Vestiaires.**

-Alors James on dirait que c'est une affaire qui marche.  
-Plutôt ouai et toi avec Eva?  
-Merveilleux,fabuleux...  
-C'est bon on a compris Sirius.  
-Et toi mon petit loup, pas si timide que ca enfaite.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi James qui aurait imaginé notre petit chéri avec une demoiselle?  
-Oh merlin, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je lui apprenais à faire voler sa cuillère...  
-Et que je lui changé ses couches.  
-Bande d'idiots aux cerveaux malheureusement absent, Sirius je n'ose même pas t'imaginer changer mes couches.  
-Moi si mon chou [Sirius est-il gay à méditer  
Leurs conversation masculine plutôt féminine se termina en bataille d'eau. Au même moment...

**Dans le parc.**

Le groupes de filles marchaient le long du lac elle entendirent un morceau de la conversation des groupies du fan club de Sirius et James.  
-Sirius est déjà pris il ne reste plus que James, il est à moi!  
-Non!  
-Stop les filles, nous avons un problème on sais toutes que James et fous amoureux de cette Evans!  
-Merlin! Il faut se dépêcher a le faire tomber sous mon charme!  
-Sous le miens!  
Elles partirent en gloussant vers le château.  
-Plus stupide ya pas!  
-Oh si j'en connait une!  
-Qui?  
-Moi aussi je la connait!  
-Qui?!  
-Toi!  
-Ok merci les filles!  
-Lily attend tu les as entendues James est fou de toi et tu le laisse poiroter.  
-Mais...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?  
-Je sais pas...  
-Lily!  
-Je crois que je l'aime...  
-Enfin!  
-Que je l'aime bien!  
-C'est un début!

Plus tard dans la journée les maraudeurs et les filles arrivèrent en cour de métamorphose. Rémus prit place à côté de Rebecca, Siruis de Eva.  
-Moi je reste toute seule?!  
-Mais non j'arrive ma belle fais moi une petite place!  
-Une énorme place tu veut dire?  
-Explications!  
-...  
-J'attends pourquoi une énorme place.  
-Pour que ton énorme tête puisse avoir assez de place.  
-J'ai pas une grosse tête.  
-Je dirais même plus gigantesque.  
-Non.  
-Et le pire c'est qu'elle va enflée, enflée à force de te vanter!  
-Elle est très bien ma tête et puisque c'est ca je vais m'assoir a côté de Sarah!  
Ah non pas elle c'est celle qui veut sortir avec lui!  
-Attend James je te fais une petite place pour ta petite tête.  
-Merci, pourquoi tu as changé d'avis?  
-Chut j'écoute la cours!  
-Très bien Lily-jolie...

Le cour se passa sans problèmes, James s'était tenu à carreau tout le long.  
-Elle t'a transformé notre Tigresse!  
-Sirinounet arrête avec ce surnom stupide!  
-Oh James faux-frère tu lui as dis!  
-Elle m'a forcée..  
-Lily tu as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ca il ya que la mère à James!  
-Pourtant ca te va bien.  
-Ok, j'ai compris tu t'appelle Lily ca te va?  
-Et toi Sirinounet OUPS je voulais dire Sirius!

Les autres heures de cours se passèrent calmement même les Serpantard semblaient s'être calmés.  
-Ils préparent un mauvais coup.  
-Ca s'est sûr!  
-Une fois mon pari terminé on va voir ce qu'il préparent!

**Dans la salle commune.**

Le soir dans la salle commune, les Gryffondors n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil ils s'étaient assis près de la cheminée, Rebecca et Eva lovées dans les bras de leurs copains respectifs.  
-Lily je suis plus confortable que le sol...  
-Je veut pas m'assoir sur toi!  
-Je comprends tu t'y sentirais tellement bien que tu ne voudrais plus en bouger.  
-Je demande à voir!  
-Bah viens!  
Lily s'installa sur James, elle ne bougea plus de là.  
L'idiot, il a raison, il est bien plus confortable que le solmais ca jamais elle ne lui aurait avouée.  
-Alors dis moi Lily tu as quelqu'un en vue?  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas...  
-C'est qui?  
-Eva je te l'ais déjà dit, tu es trop curieuse!  
-Ah il y à donc un homme.  
-Qui est l'heureux élu?  
-Il est beau?  
-Pas mal du tout...

James poussa Lily pour pouvoir se relever.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Je vais me coucher,bonne nuit!  
-Ah mon frère ta jalousie te perdras...  
-Ta gueule Sirius!  
-Mais je t'aime moi aussi, va te couché si t'es énervé...  
James monta jusqu'à son dortoir sans un mot...  
C'est qui ce mec?! Si je sais qui c'est il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure!  
-James.  
-...  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?  
-J'en sais rien, pourquoi t'es là?  
-Euh... Bah enfaite...  
-Oui...  
-Je te dois un bisou...  
James afficha un large sourire digne d'une pub Colgate.  
-SUR LA JOUE!  
-Gauche,droite,les deux?  
-Tais toi tu m'embrouille!  
-J'attends mon bisou.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce geste pourrait semblait enfantin mais c'était un grand pas pour [l'humanité James.  
-Bonne nuit Jamesinounet...  
-Oh Sirius, je vais le tuer!  
-Mais non c'est mignon.  
-Ma mère et ses surnoms...  
-Je les aimes bien moi,pas toi Jamesinounet?  
-Je les détestes, Tigresse.  
-Chut!  
-C'est jolie Tig...  
-Je n'en suis pas une !  
-Je dirais même une vraie brute!  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-Non!  
-Bonne nuit.  
-A demain.  
-Dernier jour pour le pari.  
-Tu vas craquer!  
-T'aimerais bien!  
-Oui!  
-Fais de beaux rêves avec moi dedans...  
-Autant rêver du calamar géant!  
-Oh tu veut encore aller le rejoindre...  
-Idiot! )

Elle se leva et sortie le sourire aux lèvres pour aller vers son dortoir.  
-Tu sors avec lui?  
-Bonne nuit Eva.  
-Evite pas la conversation!  
-Pire que James!  
-Quoi non, je crois pas Rebecca!  
-T'a raison tu es beaucoup plus pire que lui, lui au moins il assume ses sentiments.  
-J'ai rien à assumer!  
-Aller bonne nuit!  
-Tu sais on dit que la nuit porte conseille espérons que ca va marcher pour toi...  
-Tu sais Rebecca à force de trainer avec Mumus tu va devenir aussi sage que lui.  
-JE L'AIME!!  
-Ont sais!  
-Bonne nuit!  
-Faites de beaux rêves.  
-Je sais déjà ce qui va se passer dans les tiens Lily.  
-Ca m'étonnerais!  
-Ouh James je t'aime,embrasse moi,oui serre moi fort...  
-Eva,Rebecca l'heure est grave, vous délirez complètement!  
-Si ont délires pourquoi tu rougit?  
-J'ai chaud!  
-Oui c'est sa.  
-Oui!  
-Bonne nuit,réfléchie à ta relation avec James!  
-Il n'y a aucune relation!  
-Chut!  
-Mais...  
-Tutututut...  
-Oh...  
-ZzZZzzzZZZz...  
-Faites pas semblant de dormir.  
-ZzZzZzZzZ...  
-Oh et puis merde Bonne nuit!

**Fin du chapitre 4! Le 5 est en cours d'écriture... Dites ce que vous en pensez!!**


End file.
